The New Girl and the Jokester
by genielou
Summary: Tanya is the new girl in town, and the cliche is that every guy will be interested in her. We already know why Tommy wasn't interested coughKatcough , but how come Rocky didn't try hitting on her? Or, did he? Adam/Tanya. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: Tanya was the new girl in town, and the cliché is that guys will always go after the new girl (enter Adam! Ngeh! ^^). We know why Tommy didn't go after her (*cough* Kat *cough cough*). So how come Rocky didn't try to hit on her? Or, did he? This is my take on what he thought of her when she first came along. Please read and review. One shot!

Also, the site won't let me have long titles, so this is the real title for the story. Enjoy!

**The New Girl, the Jokester, and Their Platonic Relationship**

**By genielou**

I'm really going to miss Aisha. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have let her leave. But, it was for the better, right? We're here saving the world from evil, and she's there saving the world from a freak plague. She was their last hope, and it would have been selfish to not offer her help. It was for the best. Besides that, her leaving enabled us to gain a new member in the team.

A really cute member.

Okay, so she doesn't measure up to Aisha-cute. No one ever will. And no, it's not just because I've had a crush on her since we were in grade school. Get over it! Aisha's gorgeous, alright? Always had been and always will be.

But this new girl- she's alright. Cute face, nice legs, and a spunky personality. I could definitely see myself hanging out with her a lot. I mean, why not? I'll show her around town, help her get situated, and, if all goes well, we'll be the best couple in the team. It's about time, right? The pink/red partnership can't always be in the limelight. Blue/yellow. Primary colors. It could work!

"What did you get for number four, Rocky?" she asks, leaning closer and scrunching her nose at my book.

Cute mannerism number one? Check!

"I got x equals to thirty-five," I tell her. She nods and goes back to her own text book.

No one's got their eyes on her yet, so this is the best time to try to hook her in! There's no competition. And she just met me; what better way to get to know someone than to start dating them? Don't give me that look! It's a viable reason!

"I got x equals thirty-four. Are you sure yours is right?"

"Um, I'll check it again."

She nods as she bites the corner of her lower lip in thought.

Cute mannerism number two? Check!

It's not just because I'm desperate for a girlfriend, alright? So what if I hadn't had one in almost a year now? I swear, I really do like her. She's cute. Why not?

"Hey guys," Adam greets as he sits down beside her, sandwiching her in between us. She smiles up at him like she hasn't seen him in months. It's a very cute smile.

Mannerism number three? Check extra cute!

Now, where was I? Oh, right, hook her in! First step, ask her to tutor you. You're bad at math. She'll believe it, and she'll definitely say yes.

"So Tany—"

"Hey are you free tonight?"

Hey! What just happened here? Why'd you cut me off, man?

"Nothing, Adam. Why?"

The corner of his lips curl up to a smirk. Damn it, I know that smirk. We've fought because of that smirk before.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my Algebra homework."

What? That's my line!

"You need help with your math?" Ha ha! She doesn't believe you!

"Yeah." He's smirking again! "I'm really having trouble with it."

You sly dog! You have the top grade in the class. You're the last person to be _having trouble with it_.

"Sure, Sweetie. I'd love to help you out."

_Sweetie?_

"Cool," he says slyly, running his hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll wait for you after class this afternoon."

This guy… Urgh this guy!

"See ya, Rocko," he says waving as he leaves.

Man. Damn it. Damn it! Sigh. There goes my chance. Looks like I'll be single for yet awhile longer.

"I was wrong, Rocky. It _is_ thirty-five," she tells me. "Guess you got that one right."

She's grinning. That's number four.

"It's almost time for our next class," she reminds me. "We'd better start heading there."

I gather my stuff and walk behind her, all the while watching the curves of her body shift with each stride.

Oh well, I guess I'll just let Adam have his way. It's not too often that I see him take an interest on anyone.

I'll just wait for the next new girl to come along.


End file.
